Story of Evil
by Ivy Devi
Summary: He would do anything for her, and she didn't see, can she have another chance? I cut you daughter of white because I wanted it to be all about Rin and Len
1. Daughter of Evil (Rin's POV)

I used to be a princess, not by blood, by adoption, a rich king adopted me when I was very small, while my brother was made my servant. The king died leaving me in charge as he had no sons. Mo one would ever dare go against my word, everyone considered me mean and cruel, and I suppose I was quite selfish, but I was only a child, fourteen to be exact.

I had alot of lovely furniture, my identical twin brother who really was quite the loyal servant, a horse that I never felt like riding, named Josephine, and I could have anything I wanted.

We were often short on money but that wasn't a problem, I could just order the pathetic citizens to give me their savings, anyone who went against my word, would be put to hard work.

I was the princess, daughter of the king, I could do anything that I pleased, and anyone who dared get in my way, they would defy, and be killed in the same day.

When Len took me out of town, on a day-trip I saw charming prince Kaito of blue, we didn't get to talk, but I left him a letter.

He refused to be with me, he chose a plain old girl, with awful green hair, by the name of Miku with beautiful eyes.

When I got the reply, I was angry and upset, I called upon my brother and my army and said clearly, my mind set,"I want to hear every person from that Miku girl's home scream."

She was killed, and the whole town was burned to ash, some people were silenced forever from their now dreadful past, and my only calm and simple line was "Oh, look it's tea time."

I was the princess, daughter of the king, I could do anything that I pleased, and though I was as beautiful as an expensive rose, my high life, had driven my heart out of sight.

The people from everywhere heard about poor Miku, they finally stood up for themselves in a giant mass, the entire group was led by, a young warrior into the night

They couldn't pretend anymore, their very old anger finally came pushing out without the slightest fear, sadly my army was worse for wear, too worn out from destroying the the green land.

They fell quite quickly due to this, the people came busrsting into my private palace, I was stubborn and I refused to pose a fight, so a man caught me in the night.

"You're so disrespectful," I screamed. "Do you know who I am?"

"Indeed I do," he said, dead seriously.

I was the princess, daughter of the king, I could do anything that I pleased, and now the lovely life that I built up for myself, made my life become a living hell.

I used to be a princess, not by blood, by adoption, a rich king adopted me when I was very small, while my brother was made my servant. The king died leaving me in charge as he had no sons. Mo one would ever dare go against my word, everyone considered me mean and cruel, and I suppose I was quite selfish, but I was only a child, fourteen to be exact.

I was to be killed the same time as Miku fell, at three when the loud bells, ticked, and tocked, I the beautiful rose of royalty, was now alone in jail without loyalty.

When the time, quickly came, the chimes sounded pathetic and lame, I was secretly no longer the one up on the stand, I cried in the back with a hood over my head.

And then the bells chimed a third time, as I watched my brother lose his life.

"Oh..." I said weakly, sobbing. "It's tea time."

I was the princess, daughter of the king, I could do anything that I pleased, but now that I am supposed to be gone, all the people speak ill of me without much thought.

As far as they all knew I was long gone.

I ran from the country, to a place Len used to take me, a quiet beach that no one seemed to visit.


	2. Servant of Evil (Len's POV)

When we were very young, my sister and I were torn apart, we were reuinited a year later, with me as her servant.

I was so happy to have her as my mistress and not my previous master.

I am her servant, loyal and faithful. I was nothing else, and I never would be.

I would do anyting for her safety and happiness, I would do things that people hated, I would kill, I would sacrifice my own life.

Fourteen years ago we were born into the hell of being in an important family, we were praised and blessed by the people and the church.

We were taken away one day, and our happiness ended.

It didn't matter if we were identical, you were made the princess, and I your usefull tool.

"She's horrid, let me in, I need to punish her right now!" a female voice screamed from outside one day.

"She's a child from hell," a man yelled after her.

I saw my sister sitting in the window, staring down at them unseen, with tears flooding from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Rin-sama," I said very gently hugging my princess. "I'm right here, and I will always be. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" She blinked some of her tears away.

"Always keep smiling, it's the light of my sun."

"I promise," she said, offering up a small smile.

The next week I was in a quiet town, running errands for my princess.

I had to take a letter to Prince Kaito from milady.

It was her decleration of love for him, but the girl who opened his door, was a gorgeous peasent, her hair was green, and her eyes shone more brightly than pearls.

I was instantly in love.

But upon the reply of Rin-sama's love message, she announced that sweet Miku must die.

While the army destroyed the rest of the land, my beautiful love was killed by my own hand.

I cried and I cried, and for the first time I noticed, that my tears weren't of happiness.

When I took Rin-sama her tea and desert announcing overly-formaly, and a bit playfully:

"O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche."

And she laughed, a laugh that I can't forget, so innocent like a small child's.

Later that week, it became very clear, that everyone in the country had heard who had ordered the death of the land of green, they wanted to kill Rin-sama to move on to a new time and rule.

This may very well be what she rightfully deserves but I will not stand for it. Not ever.

She was caught the night they began to invade.

Trapped in a prison, and locked away.

I slipped on a dress of her's and pinned a black rose to my hair.

I took the ponitail out.

I put on a little make-up as Rin-sama always did.

There. I looked just like her.

I couldn't live with myself if she died, so I slipped to her cell, wearing her attire in the middle of the night.

I stole the keys and unlocked her door.

"Here," I whispered in case a gaurd woke up. "These are my spare clothes, now wear them, I'll tie your hair up like mine, and you can run away, don't turn back, don't stop, and most importantly don't talk to anyone."

"What will you do?" she asked, trembling with fear.

"I will take your place of course," I smiled. "Don't worry, we look the same in every way, no one could possibly see that you ran away."

"But.." she whispered.

"Go!" I pushed her out the door locked myself in handing her the keys to put away.

So now I must be the princess, and you the runaway, we're twins were forced to suffer forever, everyone says that you're a horrible person, possed by evil, then I guess I am too, since the same blood runs through me and you.

Back before the rebellion, in our small country, where criminals weren't an uncommon thing, my sweet little sister, who was 14, same as me, was made the princess, taking over from the king.

Finally long awaited the time had come, the extremely loud clock tolls, sounded kinda glum, and the crowd showed not the smallist hint of sympathy, in the back dressed as me my sister was crying while trying to give me a bit of a smile in the back you whispered my line, on bended knees.

"Always keep smiling, it's the light of my sun."

Somehow, my sweet sister, if we are reborn again, I would really love it if I could be your brother again.


	3. Regret Message (Rin's POV)

I slowly walked to the beach far from where my kingdom was.

The place Len used to take me. I was tired, cold, and my feet were killing me.

A long time ago Len had brought me here and told me the way he made his own wishes come true.

"Are you serious?" I asked, scoffing. "That's riddiculous, it can't make your wishes come true."

"Of course I'm serious," he smiled. "Would milday like to try it?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "That's something for peasents I don't need to try it... and anyway... Len makes all of my wishes come true doesn't he?"

Len smiled.

"Of course, milady."

"So.. what are you wishing for today?"

"For Rin-sama to be happy forever."

I smiled, "Then stay with me forever, I'm always happiest when you're here... honestly."

"I would be happy to do that," he said, gently.

Now as I stand here all alone, I slowly I begin to write, carefully, the way Len once did.

I folded it carefully, and put it in my little green bottle, and I pushed it out into the water.

I could have asked you for anything and you would have seen to it, you even killed the one you loved for my own selfish reasons, there was nothing you wouldn't do for me, and when it came to the end you even took my place in excecution.

Haven't you ever hated me for that? How could you do it? How could you not be angry? I was such a thorn in your life, I made it a living hell, and yet you always had a smile on your face. How?

Now I am alone in the world, no one even knows I exist, I should be dead, but I am not. I am just a lone de-throned princess, with no one to love, no where to go.

You aren't here with me now, so I'll let the see find you somehow, to tell you I'm sorry and miss you.

I sent my message, wet with tears of regret.

Why does it take so long, for us to realize our horrid sins, why couldn't I have seen sooner? Maybe you'd be here, but no, I didn't see, anything but me, until the day they took your head.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed out to the sea. "I'M SO SORRY!"

Looking down I see my only company is my own shadow.

My knees buckled and feel into the shallow water.

"Please... please... PLEASE!" I said. "If Len-kun and I are to be reborn... let us be twins, so I can try again!.. Please..."


	4. ReBirthday (Len's POV)

I woke up alone, in a very dark almost lightless room, there was nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard, I was by myself the only thing here, just trembling in the dark.

When I finally looked up, I saw a huge hole, and looking even more closely I saw a giant spring, then from somewhere int he dark, I heard a familiar voice, I wasn't sure where but I know I'd heard the voice

"Your crimes, are getting very old, you must repent, so you are about to face a long eternity, and nothing of you will ever leave this room," she said.

Suddenly it all came back to me, the death of Miku, the girl who was speaking, my murdering played over and over, realizing why it all ended, having to go back to that awful day hurt so badly, I never want to see it again.

I look at my cuffed wrists and notice that the colour is red.

"This is certainly the colour of the blood she shedm" I whisper.

My ankles are bound with blue chains, and the first thought that enters my mind:

'This must be the colour of the tears that her whole country shed."

'Ru ri ra ru ri ra..' another voice sings softly.

I struggle to remember who could be singing this beautifuly familiar song.

A lot of time goes by, then suddenly I feel that the song is healing me.

Then days later I see, the truth behind that song, it's specialy made for me, the words suddenly change, and I can see your face in my mind.

You're beautiful laughter that makes me actually smile.

The spring moved slightly letting in a crack of light, and I know why.

"Rin-sama, this is your way of saying sorry to me."

Suddenly I hear Miku again, in a slightly kinder tone.

"It's not that the crimes you commited, can't ever be unforgiven," the cuffs on my wrist fell away. "After this you will be born again and given a chance of redemption.

The chains fell away from my ankles.

"Today is going to be your new birthday, from now on."

Suddenly everything went completely white and I knew we would be together again.

I was on a beach, a blindingly bright sunlit beach.

There was a blonde girl who looked about 15 crying in the water.

"Please.. answer my wish... I want to be Len-kun's sister again."

"Yeah," I said. "That would be nice wouldn't it?"

She jumped, startled and looked around at me.

She stared in silence for a moment.

The a huge beautiful smile crossed her face, and she jumped up and hugged me.

"LEN-KUN!" she cried.

"Rin-sama," I stroked her hair gently.

"But..you died."

"I needed to see you, and so I was born again."

"I've missed you," she said. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because," I released the hug and holding her hands I looked carefully at her face. "You are my amazing twin sister, and I love you with all of my heart."


End file.
